


Detrás de mí sonrisa

by TaigaNoSora



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi, amistad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaigaNoSora/pseuds/TaigaNoSora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acaso esta mal enamorarse? Y si se trata de tu mejor amigo?<br/>MidoTaka Two-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Si supieras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erza_scarlet10](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=erza_scarlet10).



> Holitas, este Two-shot, está conformado por dos partes:  
> primera: puntos de vista  
> segunda: diálogos y un final

***Si Supieras***  
*(Versión Takao)*

Sabes? Shin-chan, cada vez me cuesta más estar a tu lado y no saltarte encima. Cada vez me cuesta más sonreírte alegremente y no ponerme a llorar ahí mismo, o lanzarte pases sin ponerme a pensar en que los rechazarías. Cada vez me cuesta más el tener que ver aquellos ojos de un hermoso color verde o esa sonrisa que rara vez haces cuando yo hago algunas de mis tonterías sin imaginarme que en algún momento me trataras con desprecio o miraras con odio.  
Si supieras Shintarou, todo lo que provocas en mí con el simple hecho de tenerte cerca, de mirarme, de sonreírme. Si supieras todos los suspiros que me has robado, o todas aquellas noches de insomnio en las cuales solo pensaba en ti, si supieras cuantas veces eh llorado, si tan solo supieras cuantas veces he sonreído bobamente al pensar en ti

Si supieras, Shin-chan, cuanto Te Amo.

Ni siquiera yo sé cuándo mis sentimientos pasaron de la admiración y la amistad al amor o cuando deje de verte como a un buen amigo a verte de esta forma tan impura. Ni siquiera yo sé cuándo pasaste de ser un completo tsuderemilagro al amor de mi vida.

Porque esa es la verdad, Shin-chan. Tú, tú te convertiste en el Amor de mi vida, en mi primer y único Amor. Así como también en un Amor no correspondido, porque es así, no Shin-chan? Después de todo, tú sólo me ves como a un buen amigo, como a la única persona que te acepta tal y cual eres, como un hermano quizá. Y no hay necesidad de que me malinterpretes Shin-chan, porque me hace muy feliz el saber que me consideras de esa forma. Pero también me hace sentir que, de algún modo u otro, yo esté traicionando tu confianza, sí, lo sé capaz y solo esté exagerando un poco las cosas pero, es así como a veces me siento, porque venga, que ya de por sí me ha costado tanto ganarme tu confianza como para que ahora suceda esto.

Nah Shin-chan, que es lo sientes por mí? Solo amistad? O algo más quizá? Será que yo al menos tenga una oportunidad, una pizca de esperanza de poder estar contigo? Una en mil? O simplemente deba rendirme a ti? Rendirme...supongo que debo hacerlo, no?

Nah, dime Shin-chan, alguna vez has pensado en mí tanto como yo en ti? Más bien, algunas vez pensaste en mí de una manera diferente, distinta a la de un amigo? Lo hiciste? Y si lo hiciste, qué tal fue? Fue bueno o malo? Se sintió genial o fue algo desagradable?

Agg! Ves lo que provocas, Shin-chan?! Haces que me queme las neuronas pensando en ti!  
Haces que mi mundo se ponga de cabezas. Haces que ya no pueda concentrarme en lo que me corresponde. Haces que sonría durante el día y lloré durante las noches. Me haces más difícil las cosas, maldición!!  
Joder, Shin-chan!! Eres un maldito dolor de trasero!! No, corrección, estos sentimientos hacía ti, son un maldito dolor de trasero!

 

Shin-chan no tienes ni idea de cuánto duele, no sabes cuánto me duele el amarte y no poder estar a tu lado de esa forma. Duele tanto que ya es inevitable el no llorar por las noches.Es tanto el amor que te tengo, que ya me es muy difícil seguir junto a ti y no ponerme a llorar.Es que no te das cuenta, Shin-chan? Dios, ya sabía que necesitabas lentes pero no creí que fueras tan ciego. Jajá a quién quiero engañar, si tú aún no te has dado cuenta, es porque trabajé muy duro para que tú nunca te enteraras de mis sentimientos, para así poder seguir estando a tu lado, como lo he estado siempre.  
Pero esto supera mis expectativas, Shin-chan. Yo ya no puedo más. La muralla que tanto trabajo me ha costado crear, poco a poco se va derrumbando dejándome al descubierto. Yo ya estoy en mi límite, ya no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer, solo esperar, esperar a que te des cuenta, a esperar tu rechazo, e intentar seguir adelante.

Aunque si me lo preguntas, Shin-chan, dudo que pueda superarlo, dudo poder olvidar y dejar atrás el amor que siento, dudo poder seguir adelante sin tu compañía, sin tus ridículos Lucky's ítem, sin tu tsunderima personalidad, realmente lo dudo.

Tengo miedo Shin-chan, tengo mucho miedo. Miedo a que me rechaces, a que me desprecies, a que me encuentres alguien desagradable, a que te alejes de mí y me abandones. No creí que el Amar doliera tanto y que a la vez se sintiera tan...mágico, aunque esto más que nada , es un amor unilateral pero un amor al fin y al cabo.  
Suficiente. Ya no puedo. Estoy en mi límite. Ya no aguanto mas este dolor. Ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir Y lloró. Lloró silenciosamente. Lloró con todas mis fuerzas. Me duele, me duele mucho. Tengo miedo. Mucho miedo de lo que fuera que vaya a decir Shin-chan sobre mí, pero es que ya no aguanto más este sentimiento.  
Me encojo y me abrazo a mí mismo.

Patético realmente patético.

Takao se seca las lágrimas Preguntándose si le rechazaría de manera brusca y gélida o, con un simple "los siento, no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos" maldición, ni que fuera una chica. Frunce el ceño al pensar aquello. Él era un hombre, y realmente preferiría ser tratado y rechazado como tal.

Takao se preguntaba, si una vez decidía declararse Shin-chan seguirá considerándolo un amigo. Un amigo joder, en serio debe de ser un gran estúpido por haberse enamorado de su amigo y para colmo de su mejor amigo.>

Sabes? Shin, cada vez me es más difícil mantener la compostura y no derrumbarme ante ti.  
Porque el dolor que siento al tenerte cerca, es mucho. Porque el miedo que siento cada vez que no estas ami lado, es mucho.Sabes por qué me duele tanto, Shin-chan? Es porque estoy enamorado de ti, Shin-chan. Es porque sin darme cuenta mis sentimientos pasaron de ser cariño y amistad al amor y deseo. Y no te miento Shin-chan cuando te digo que te Amo, porque esa es la verdad.

Desde aquella vez que empatamos contra Seirin, mis sentimientos y mi forma de verte cambiaron, y luego de unos días me había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti, de que esa sensación que provocabas en mí, no era más ni menos que Amor.Cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos me sorprendí porque a mí nunca me había interesado los hombres, es más hubieron chicas que llegaron a gustarme, pero nunca pasaba de ahí, nunca había sentido lo mismo que por ti. Me sorprendí tanto por mis propios sentimientos que incluso había llegado a pensar que solo era algo pasajero, que solo era algo que ocurría por el simple hecho de estar en la etapa de la "adolescencia" pero al darme cuenta que lo que sentía no era para nada pasajero y que cada vez crecía más y más me aterré. Me aterré al pensar que me abandonarías si supieras de mis sentimientos, asique decidí crear una especie de muralla, una muy alta y grande cosa de que jamás te enteras de mi amor a ti. Pero solo logré hacerme daño a mí mismo, Shin-chan.

Cada vez me enamoraba más y más de ti, hasta el punto de ya dolerme, hasta el punto de sentir mucho miedo. Y no me malinterpretes, Shin-chan, no hay nada de malo en enamorarse de ti porque tú eres una persona increíble, inteligente, ágil, y aunque tú eres un completo tsundere, eso te hace ver mas...tierno. Lo malo era que Yo me enamoré de ti, que Yo, siendo tu mejor amigo, me enamoré. Pero hasta aquí llegué, Shin-chan, yo ya estoy en mi límite, Shin

Yo lo siento Shin-chan, yo…yo sólo. .quería seguir estando a tu lado...sniff…sniff...yo solo quería seguir viéndote sonreír...sólo quería seguir pasándote el balón a ti...seguir siendo de tu confianza...pero so...solo te terminé engañando Shin-chan...yo...yo...te mentí...yo hice todo lo que pude para dejar atrás todos estos sentimientos y volver a ser como antes...per…pero no pude...yo.....por favor...por...favor…no me odies...no..

 

Todavía tengo miedo Shin-chan, pero aun así seguiré estando a tu lado, seguiré sonriéndote alegremente, seguiré haciendo mis tonterías con tal de sacarte una que otra sonrisa y de hacerte reír, seguiré lanzándote los mejores pases, aún así seguiré amándote, así es Shin-chan te seguiré amando hasta la última gota, lo seguiré haciendo hasta el final. Ya escuchaste Shin-chan! No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente.

Acaso está mal enamorarse? Y si se trata de tu amigo? Porque en lo que a mi concierne es normal enamorarse, y en lo que a mí respecta todos tenemos derecho a estarlo, a experimentar ese bonito y doloroso sentimiento, sin mencionar que uno no elige de quien se enamora, en dado caso contrario pues, me importa una mierda lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Me da igual.>

Porque a mí lo único que me importa; es permanecer a tu lado, Shintarou.

 

____________________________________  
Si supieras  
(Versión Midorima)

Takao...si supieras que no me gusta verte triste o verte llorar, y menos aún si soy yo el causante de tal tristeza. Porque sinceramente Takao, me gusta verte sonreír y más si lo haces para mí. Si supieras que todas esas veces que me quedo callado de camino a casa, es solo porque me gusta escucharte hablar y reír o porque me gusta cuando te molestas porque yo no te respondo.

Muchas veces me han preguntado si yo no me cansaba de ti, y sabes que Takao, mi respuesta siempre era la misma: No.  
Odiarte? Dejarte? Cansarme de ti? Porque iría yo a hacer algo como eso? Porque dejaría ir a la persona más importante, porque sí, para mí Takao eres alguien importante en mi vida.Porque habías sido tú quien: permaneció a mi lado desde que nos conocimos. Porque habías sido tú Takao, quien me había sacado tantas sonrisas, quien me hacía querer reír a carcajadas, aunque no suela demostrarlo siempre; quién siempre me animaba o consolabas cada vez que me sentía mal o estaba deprimido. Porque habías sido tú quien me había enseñado lo que es tener un amigo de verdad, porque habías sido tú, quien me hizo volver a sentir pasión por el Básquet, por enseñarme lo divertido que era festejar una victoria en equipo; porque habías sido tú, quien me demostró que de verdad se podía confiar en otros. Porque fuiste tú, Kazunari, quién me devolvió la vida.

Sabes? Eres la única persona que ha estado a mi lado, quien me ha aceptado tal cual soy. Quien soporta mi terco carácter y que, sin importar cuantas veces intente alejarte, siempre estuviste ahí, el único que hacía todo tipo de tonterías y me hacia reír, o que me molestas solo porque te gusta y divierte ver mi reacción. Y, sin siquiera pedirme permiso, te convertiste en alguien "especial".

Especial, hasta el punto de que conocerte mejor que nadie.

Es cierto que al principio te consideraba alguien molesto, pero aun así siempre estuviste a mi lado, y con el paso de los días me fui acostumbrando a tu compañía y momentáneamente comencé a considerarte como a un amigo, pero uno de verdad. Y sin darme cuenta, terminé sabiéndolo todo sobre ti, tus gustos y disgustos, tus cambios de humores que, por lo general, casi nunca cambiaban, siempre tan sonriente, tan alegre, que hasta empecé a cuestionarme si eras un chico normal, a pensar que tal vez, no fueras humano, sí, lo sé, suena estúpido pero realmente hubo veces en las cuales llegaba a pensar en aquellas posibilidades-por no decir estupideces-. Pero cuándo perdimos contra Rakuzan me di cuenta de que no era así, por lo que aprendí a leerte y a conocerte más y más. Así fue como sin darme cuenta, terminé conociéndote más de lo que me hubiese gustado.

Yo nunca podría odiarte, Bakao, admito que a veces eres un maldito dolor de cabeza, pero nunca te odiaría, ni mucho menos te alejaría de mí.  
Es más me atrevo a decir que tengo miedo Bakao. Miedo a perderte y que seas tú quien se aleje de mí. Quién se canse de mi personalidad.

Por Qué...después de todo...estoy enamorado de ti Kazunari, y el pensar en perderte me aterra.

Pero sé que no ganó nada pensando en eso, es por esa razón que con sólo verte sonreír me conformo.

Zip, sin lugar a dudas, me gustas más cuándo sonríes, aunque llorando también te ves adorable.


	2. confesion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En lo que a mi concierne es normal enamorarse, y en lo que a mí respecta todos tenemos derecho a estarlo, a experimentar ese bonito y doloroso sentimiento, sin mencionar que uno no elige de quien se enamora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> capitulo final

Si Supieras

(MidoTaka)

Detrás de mi sonrisa

Sabes? Shin-chan, cada vez me cuesta más estar a tu lado y no saltarte encima. Cada vez me cuesta más sonreírte alegremente y no ponerme a llorar ahí mismo, o lanzarte pases sin ponerme a pensar en que los rechazarías. Cada vez me cuesta más el tener que ver aquellos ojos de un hermoso color verde o esa sonrisa que rara vez haces cuando yo hago algunas de mis tonterías sin imaginarme que en algún momento me trataras con desprecio o miraras con odio.   
Si supieras Shintarou, todo lo que provocas en mí con el simple hecho de tenerte cerca, de mirarme, de sonreírme. Si supieras todos los suspiros que me has robado, o todas aquellas noches de insomnio en las cuales solo pensaba en ti, si supieras cuantas veces eh llorado, si tan solo supieras cuantas veces he sonreído bobamente al pensar en ti.

 

Si supieras, Shin-chan, cuanto Te Amo.

Ni siquiera yo sé cuándo mis sentimientos pasaron de la admiración y la amistad al amor o cuando deje de verte como a un buen amigo a verte de esta forma tan impura. Ni siquiera yo sé cuándo pasaste de ser un completo tsuderemilagro al amor de mi vida.

Porque esa es la verdad, Shin-chan. Tú, tú te convertiste en el Amor de mi vida, en mi primer y único Amor. Así como también en un Amor no correspondido, porque es así, no Shin-chan? Después de todo, tú sólo me ves como a un buen amigo, como a la única persona que te acepta tal y cual eres, como un hermano quizá. Y no hay necesidad de que me malinterpretes Shin-chan, porque me hace muy feliz el saber que me consideras de esa forma. Pero también me hace sentir que, de algún modo u otro, yo esté traicionando tu confianza, sí, lo sé capaz y solo esté exagerando un poco las cosas pero, es así como a veces me siento, porque venga, que ya de por sí me ha costado tanto ganarme tu confianza como para que ahora suceda esto.

Nah Shin-chan, que es lo sientes por mí? Solo amistad? O algo más quizá? Será que yo al menos tenga una oportunidad, una pizca de esperanza de poder estar contigo? Una en mil? O simplemente deba rendirme a ti? Rendirme...supongo que debo hacerlo, no?

Nah, dime Shin-chan, alguna vez has pensado en mí tanto como yo en ti? Más bien, algunas vez pensaste en mi de una manera diferente, distinta a la de un amigo? Lo hiciste? Y si lo hiciste, que tal fue? Fue bueno o malo? Se sintió genial o fue algo desagradable?

Agg! Ves lo que provocas, Shin-chan?! Haces que me queme las neuronas pensando en ti!  
Haces que mi mundo se ponga de cabezas. Haces que ya no pueda concentrarme en lo que me corresponde. Haces que sonría durante el día y lloré durante las noches. Me haces más difícil las cosas, maldición!! 

Joder, Shin-chan!! Eres un maldito dolor de trasero!! No, corrección, estos sentimientos hacía ti, son un maldito dolor de trasero!

Shin-chan no tienes ni idea de cuánto duele, no sabes cuánto me duele el amarte y no poder estar a tu lado de esa forma. Duele tanto que ya es inevitable el no llorar por las noches.

Es tanto el amor que te tengo, que ya me es muy difícil seguir junto a ti y no ponerme a llorar.

Es que no te das cuenta, Shin-chan? Dios, ya sabía que necesitabas lentes pero no creí que fueras tan ciego. Jajá a quién quiero engañar, si tú aún no te has dado cuenta, es porque trabajé muy duro para que tú nunca te enteraras de mis sentimientos, para así poder seguir estando a tu lado, como lo he estado siempre.  
Pero esto supera mis expectativas, Shin-chan. Yo ya no puedo más. La muralla que tanto trabajo me ha costado crear, poco a poco se va derrumbando dejándome al descubierto. Yo ya estoy en mi límite, ya no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer, solo esperar, esperar a que te des cuenta, a esperar tu rechazo, e intentar seguir adelante. Aunque si me lo preguntas, Shin-chan, dudo que pueda superarlo, dudo poder olvidar y dejar atrás el amor que siento, dudo poder seguir adelante sin tu compañía, sin tus ridículos Lucky's ítem, sin tu tsunderima personalidad, realmente lo dudo.

Tengo miedo Shin-chan, tengo mucho miedo. Miedo a que me rechaces, a que me desprecies, a que me encuentres alguien desagradable, a que te alejes de mí y me abandones. No creí que el Amar doliera tanto y que a la vez se sintiera tan...mágico, aunque esto más que nada, es un amor unilateral pero un amor al fin y al cabo.

-Bakao!!. --Te escucho decir algo irritado  
\- eh? Ah...si, perdón, que decías Shin-chan?.--Sonreí todavía algo distraído  
-dije que ya debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde. --Dice intentando sonar tranquilo

Valla...está molesto

-aaa…si! Ya vamos. --Dije guardando rápidamente mis cosas.

Siento la mirada de Shin-chan sobre mí, me esta…Digamos que analizando, y eso me hace poner nervioso, más de lo ya estoy.

-sucede algo, Shin-chan? Pregunto para que deje de "analizarme"  
-eso me pregunto yo Takao.--Dice algo molesto  
-eh? A qué te refieres Shin-chan?  
-no te hagas el tonto, que te sucede?--Me pregunta serio y de brazos cruzados  
-aah mí? --El asiente. -Nada, no me pasa nada, Shin-chan.-- Intentó sonar algo creíble pero en verdad cada vez me cuesta más y más.  
-estás seguro, Bakao? No me estarás mintiendo, verdad?--Me dice serio y con su vista clavada en mis ojos  
-ya te dije, Shin-chan, no me sucede nada.--Le sostengo la mirada mientras intento sonar lo más creíble posible, Shin-chan frunce el ceño, joder es que no te conformas con nada o qué?.  
-últimamente tengo muchas cosas en que pensar ya sabes, cosas de mi familia y el club, es por eso que ando en las nubes, Shin-chan. Pero ya te dije que estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí  
-quien se preocupa?--Dice dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Uuff me salvé  
-tsundere! --Le gritó divertido.  
-como sea, presta atención la próxima, nanodayo.  
-hai~

Le digo mientras nos dirigíamos al gimnasio. Entre risas y burlas de mi parte hacia Shin-chan llegamos rápido a la entrada del Club

-llegan tarde!! Nos grita Miyaji-san  
-lo sentimos!! --Decimos los dos.  
-es tu culpa. --Se queja Shin  
-eehh? Que malo eres Shin-chan. --Digo haciendo pucheritos.

El tsunderima me mira molesto y luego se dirige hacia los vestidores, yo le sigo detrás, muy por detrás de él.

Una vez que llego, me cambió rápido y me dirijo a la cancha a calentar. Shin-chan y yo vamos paralelos, pero yo sólo estoy en cuerpo porque mi mente está-otra vez-en las nubes.

En realidad no me encuentro de ánimos y tengo ganas de irme a casa, estoy seguro que Shin-chan y los demás se dieron cuenta de ello, venga que soy el más imperativo de todo el club y que no esté molestando al Sr Zanahoria es para preocuparse, pero por más ganas que tenga de irme a casa, encerrarme en mi cuarto y llorar, y sacar todo lo que tengo dentro de mí, debo de quedarme y entrenar muy duro porque, después de todo, se acercan las preliminares de la Inter-High y prometimos que esta vez todos nosotros iríamos sí o sí a las Nacionales y ganaríamos.

Pero por más que haya dicho eso mi desempeño del día de hoy fue pésimo. La mayoría de los pases fueron o muy largos o muy cortos, cometía faltas cada dos por tres, era marcado más de lo usual y los pases que le daba a Shin-chan eran, literalmente, horribles. No pude concentrarme en ningún momento y, por si fuera poco, mi equipo perdió con una diferencia de 10 puntos, todo por mi culpa, seguro Shin-chan está más que molesto conmigo, después de todo prácticamente o le ignoraba durante las jugadas o le daba pésimos pases.

Que va, más que molesto está muy enojado conmigo, muy enojado, y no le culpo, yo también lo estoy. Yo también estoy enojado conmigo mismo por ser tan débil, por no ser capaz de dejar mis sentimientos a un lado y concentrarme en el Básquet. Por no ser capaz de hacer algo al respecto. Pero qué más puedo hacer, nada, definitivamente nada.

El partido una vez terminado, tanto el capitán como el entrenador se acercaron a mí y me preguntaron qué era lo que sucedía conmigo, el porqué de mi comportamiento, y de mi actitud en la cancha; a lo cual le respondí lo mismo que a Shin-chan, recibiendo un "-que no vuelva a suceder' por parte de ellos, yo solo atine a asentir y a pedir disculpas. Dijeron que ya podía retirarme a las duchas y así lo hice.

Terminé de bañarme y de cambiarme, ya casi no quedaba nadie en el club, a excepción de Miyaji-Sempai quién se encontraba entrenando como era de costumbre. Me despedí y salí del gimnasio. Creía que Shin-chan ya se había marchado hacía su casa y realmente deseaba que así fuera, pero no, él estaba ahí, en la entrada del Instituto esperándome, apoyado en una de los portones de éste, con el ceño fruncido, más de lo normal. Él realmente estaba molesto.

-Shin-chan... --Susurre con la mirada clavado en el suelo.  
-cállate Takao. --Me dijo serio y empezó a tomar rumbo hacia su casa sin decir nada, yo lo seguí en silencio y con la mirada gacha, de vez en cuando le miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

Así seguimos por un rato, hundidos en un silencio de muerte, rodeados en un ambiente por demás incómodo y tenso. Así fue hasta Shin-chan paró de golpe y yo le secundé, quedando enfrente de un parque de niños, a estas horas de la tarde/noche ya no había nadie allí, por lo que prácticamente estábamos solos.

-Shin...chan. --dije en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que sólo él lo escuche

No recibí respuesta alguna. Volví a llamarlo

-Shin_  
-me puedes explicar qué demonios sucede contigo!!--Me gritó enojado

Me asusté, son contadas las veces que hago enojar de verdad a Shin-chan. Pero esta es la primera vez que lo escucho así.

-Shin...chan...--Susurro mirándolo

Shin-chan quién estaba de espaldas a mí, se giró en sí, y lentamente y sin quitarme los ojos de encima, se acercó a mí. Yo me aleje y él se acercó otro paso. Hasta quedar a un metro de distancia de mí.   
Yo no aguante más el contacto visual y bajé mi vista.

-Mírame.--Dijo aun enojado

Permanecí igual.

-Mírame! --Me ordenó frustrado, y levanté mi vista hacia sus ojos.  
-Takao Kazunari, me puedes explicar de una maldita vez que es lo que te sucede.--Me dijo apretando sus puños de tanto enojo pero aun así su vos sonaba casi serena, casi.  
Hice enojar a Shin-chan.  
-y-yo...a…mí no…me pasa...na-nada.--Mentí, esto…yo no creo poder soportarlo.  
-MIENTES!--Volvió a gritar- Deja de mentirme, Maldición! Crees que soy idiota o qué?--Me dice molesto.  
-yo…enserio…perdón por lo que paso en el entrenamiento. --Me disculpe.  
-a la mierda con lo sucedido en el entrenamiento!!--dijo cada vez más molesto.

Yo solo volví abajar mi vista.

-Dime que sucede contigo!  
-y-yo…a…mi…no…me pa_  
-ya deja de mentir, Maldición Kazunari!! Ya deja de tomarme por idiota y dime de una jodida vez que es lo que te sucede!!

Lo miró sorprendido. Me llamo por mi nombre, y está más enojado que antes.

-Sh-Shin…chan…yo…perdón. .yo...

Mis ojos amenazaban con llorar, me dolía, yo ya estaba en mi límite, pero no puedo caer ahora, no, tengo que aguantar, solo un poco más, solo un poco

Shintarou se da cuenta mi estado y trata de tranquilizarse un poco antes de volver a hablar.

-has estado actuando raro hace días, no prestas atención en las clases, ni a tu alrededor, no prestas atención ni siquiera al club e inclusive a mí

Yo le miró sorprendido por lo dicho.  
Shin-chan se acomoda los lentes y retoma la palabra.

-has estado en las nubes desde hace rato, no prestas atención a nada ni a nadie, ni siquiera me molestas como sueles hacerlo, ni siquiera me has dirigido la palabra en los recesos, bueno tampoco es como si quisiera que lo hicieras, tienes bastantes problemas en el club por las mismas razones, e incluso hoy jugaste realmente pésimo, y eso que eres uno de los mejores. Tus pases fueron un asco y ni hablar de tus movimientos. Y encima has estado más "calmado" de lo normal.

Dice mientras me observa con su ceño fruncido.

-no me vengas con esas tonterías de 'estoy bien' o 'no es nada Shin-chan' porque no me las creo.  
-asique te vuelvo a preguntar, Takao. Que es lo que te sucede? Y esta vez no aceptó más que la absoluta verdad como respuesta, y no te pienso dejar ir hasta que no hayas terminado de decirme que es lo que te sucede, Takao.

Suficiente.

Miro a Shin-chan una última vez y mis piernas flaquean, haciendo que me caiga de rodillas al suelo. Shin-chan no dice nada, no hace nada,, supongo que está sorprendido.

Suficiente. Ya no puedo. Estoy en mi límite. Ya no aguanto más este dolor. Ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir  
Y lloró. Lloró silenciosamente. Lloró von todas mis fuerzas. Me duele, me duele mucho. Tengo miedo. Mucho miedo delo fuera que valla a decir Shin-chan sobre mí, pero es que ya no aguanto más este sentimiento.  
Me encojo y me abrazo a mí mismo.  
Patético realmente patético

-Takao! Takao! Oye, Takao!!

Escucho decir a Shin-chan, él está preocupado, lo sé.

-perdón Shin-chan. --Le digo aún entre llantos.  
-Takao... --Me Dice y luego escucho como se agacha hasta estar a mi altura y me abraza. Me estremezco al sentir su tacto y él se da cuenta.

Acaricia mi cabello y espalda a la vez para intentar calmarme.   
Ay Shintarou si supieras, si supieras lo que estás haciendo. Si supieras.

-Shin-chan…lo si-ento...real-mente lo siento...yo…yo...no quería. .nunca fue mi i-inten-ción...sniff. .pre-preocupar...te.  
-shh...calma…Takao...tranquilízate primero…o si no...No entenderé nada de lo que dices.  
-Shin-chan duele...realmente duele…mucho.

Shintarou se preocupó al escucharle decir aquello, se asustó, pensó que algo le había sucedido

-te…te duele? Que te duele Takao…que  
-el corazón...me duele mucho…Shin-chan

Decía mientras apretaba más y más su manos contra el pecho del peliverde.

-ta…taka…o

Shintarou estaba preocupado, no le gustaba ver al moreno de esa forma…y en parte se culpaba a sí mismo por haberle tratado de aquella manera, él lo que menos quería era lastimar al Halcón, por el contrario estaba preocupado y enojado a la vez porque el moreno se negaba a confiar en él y decirle lo que le sucedía, pero nunca creyó que sería algo como esto, nunca imaginó verlo de esta forma tan vulnerable.

-yo…yo no quise Shin-chan…te juro que yo no…quise…pero sucedió y no pude evitarlo...pero…yo…yo…ni siquiera sabía cuándo había comenzado. .yo…yo…lo siento...Shin-chan…yo…no quiero que me odies...no quiero que te alejes de mi...yo te juro que hice todo lo posible para dejarlo...pero…pero

Shintarou no entendía a qué se refería Takao. Odiarlo? Dejarlo? Porque iría él, a hacer algo como eso? Porque iría, Shintarou a dejar a la persona más importante, porque si, aunque Midorima no lo digiera, para él, Takao era alguien importante en su vida...porque había sido el moreno quién: estuvo a su lado desde que lo conoció, porque había sido Takao quién le había sacado tantas sonrisas, quien lo hacia reírse a carcajadas-por dentro porque por fuera se limitaba a reírse por lo bajo- quien lo anima y le consolaba cada que se sentía mal o estaba deprimido, porque había sido el Ojo de Halcón quien le había enseñado lo que era tener un amigo de verdad, porque había sido él, quien le hizo volver a divertirse y a sentir pasión cada que jugaba Básquet, porque había sido él, quien le demostró que de verdad se podía confiar en otros, porque había sido Kazunari quien le devolvió la vida. Y no entendía por qué? de todo aquello que Kazunari decía. Y eso solo lo frustró más, pero debía de calmarse y esperar el momento oportuno para poder preguntarle debidamente.

Pasados unos minutos Kazunari ya se había calmado, aún seguía entre los brazos del peliverde, pero ya no sé sentía tan inestable, al menos no tanto como antes.

-Takao. ..  
Susurro Shintarou cerca de su oído. No recibió respuesta alguna pero sabía que el menor le escuchaba.

-ven, ya es tarde...que te parece si vienes conmigo, te calmas y luego hablamos, si?

Intento sonar lo más amable posible

-pero…sniff...no quier_  
-no causaras molestias, además, no sería la primera vez...-susurro

Y era verdad, no era la primera vez que uno se quedaba en la casa del otro.  
Takao pareció dudarlo un poco, pero había decidido decírselo hoy. Había decidido...y no se echaría para atrás, ya no.

-e…esta…bien

Shintarou sonrió complacido y también ya algo más relajado.

-bien, vamos…arriba  
Dice mientras intenta levantarse junto a Takao. Una vez listos se encaminan hasta donde la Residencia Midorima.

\------------  
Takao caminaba en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos, divagando en lo más profundo de su ser, imaginando los diferentes escenarios, las diferentes variantes. Caminaba disfrutando del silencio que Midorima le ofrecía, agradecido de saber que su Shin-chan ya no estaba tan enojado, pero a la vez, preocupándose por la reacción que éste mismo tendría al saber la verdad.  
Preguntándose si le rechazaría de manera brusca y gélida o, con un simple "los siento, no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos" maldición, ni que fuera una chica. Frunce el ceño al pensar aquello. Él era un hombre, y realmente preferiría ser tratado y rechazado como tal. Suspira. Le mira de reojo y al volver la mirada al frente se pregunta, si una vez haya aclarado todo Shin-chan seguiría considerándolo un amigo. Un amigo joder, enserio debe de ser un gran estúpido por haberse enamorado de su amigo y para colmo de su mejor amigo.

Por otro lado, Midorima; al igual que Takao, camina en silencio, bueno no es como si hablara mucho que digamos de regreso a casa, pero esta vez es diferente. El ambiente, su amigo, su mente, todo se sentía extraño. El aún seguía algo enojado con Takao, pero mentira si dijera que no le preocupa el estado del chico. Aún se pregunta a que se refería Takao al decirle que no le odiara, que no lo abandonara.

-Bakao -dijo en un susurro inaudible a su amigo. Algo así como un suspiro. Le miro de soslayo y enarco una ceja, y ahora porque el moreno parecía molesto?

No entendía nada, joder.  
Primero miente, luego llora y ahora está molesto.   
Pero que carajos le sucede? No lo sabe, pero piensa descubrirlo de alguna u otra forma.  
Él se había dado cuenta hace una o dos semanas, que algo no estaba bien con el menor, él lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía, porque él lo conocía bastante bien.   
Es cierto que al principio lo consideraba alguien molesto, pero él siempre estuvo a su lado, con el paso de los días se fue acostumbrando a su compañía y momentáneamente comenzó a considerarlo como a un amigo, pero uno de verdad, y sin darse cuenta, lo terminó sabiendo todo sobre él, sus gustos/disgustos, sus cambios de humores que, por lo general, casi nunca cambiaban, siempre tan sonriente, tan alegre, que hasta empezó a cuestionarse si ese chico era normal, a pensar que, tal vez, no fuera humano, sí, lo sé, suena estúpido pero realmente hubo veces en las cuales llegaba a pensar en aquellas posibilidades-por no decir estupideces-. Pero cuándo perdieron contra Rakuzan se dio cuenta que no era así, por lo que aprendió a leerlo y a conocerlo más y más. Así fue como se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él, cuando comenzó a hacerse la cabeza de tan solo pensar en que sería lo que lo traía tan decaído. Y sinceramente era un verdadero dolor de trasero.

\-----------  
Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba enfrente de la residencia Midorima. Tan rápido habíamos llegado? Ah no, no es que hayamos llegado rápido, sino que estuve tan metido en mis pensamientos que había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Miro a Shin-chan y solo asiente y abre la puerta. Me dice que entre, yo obedezco mientras digo un "-disculpen la intromisión" mientras me quito mis tenis.

Una vez dentro saludo a la madre de Shin-chan y le pido disculpas por mi inesperada visita, ella solo me sonríe y me dice que no hay problema. Tal parece y el padre de Shin-chan, esta noche no llegaría a casa, ya que tenía un importante viaje de negocios en Kioto con algunos Doctores importantes, por lo que la madre de Shin estaba feliz de que yo me sumara a la cena y le hiciera compañía.

Ella siempre ha sido así conmigo: amable, sonriente y atenta. Muy diferente de Shin-chan, él salió a su padre -aunque Shin-chan es un poco menos serio que su progenitor-, cuando Shin-chan quiere -recalquen el 'quiere'-puede comportarse amable como lo es su madre.

Luego de una corta platica sobre cómo fue nuestro día de hoy y de saludar a la pequeñita hermana de la zanahoria con patas, Shin-chan me dijo que lo acompañará a su cuarto y así poder hablar tranquilos yo solo me limite a asentir y a seguirle, claro una vez me halla despedido de su madre y hermana.

Una vez adentró de su-ridículamente ordenada-habitación, Shin me pidió que dejara mis cosas por ahí y que me pusiera a gusto. Dejé mis cosas en una esquina y me senté en el borde lateral de su cama mientras que, Shin-chan se había sentado en su escritorio; frente a mí. Él no dijo nada y mirándome a los ojos, como si con su verdosa mirada me digiera que hablara y le explicara todo, de principio a fin. Y ahí está otra vez ese sentimiento, el sentimiento de inferioridad frente a su persona. Joder, que realmente odiaba ese sentimiento.  
Desvíe mi mirada hacia algún lugar de su habitación, tomé aire, cerré mis ojos y me calmé.

Tenía que calmarme. Tenía que aclaras las cosas de una maldita vez. Tenía que decirle que era lo sucedía y más aún, tenía que decirle lo que sentía. Asique decidido lo miré a los ojos, le sostuve la mirada en silencio y hablé.

-Shin-chan...no...Shintarou

Shin-chan abrió desmesuradamente los ojos sorprendido, seguramente es porque no le llamé como de costumbre sino más bien por su nombre.

-sabes Shintarou, ya no creo poder seguir estando a tu lado.

Veo en sus ojos que mis palabras le afectaron, perdón Shin-chan, no me gusta ver esa mirada con dolor y confusión en tus ojos pero de otra no me queda.  
Tomo aire y sigo con lo que empecé.

-Ya no creo poder seguir a tu lado, ya no creo poder seguir sonriéndote y haciendo todas esas tonterías solo para hacerte reír, ya no creo poder hacerte lucir en la cancha como siempre lo hago --Tomo aire e intento aguantarme las ganas de llorar-

-ya no creo poder seguir haciendo todo eso. Y sabes porque, Shintarou? Porque ya no tengo las fuerzas suficientes como para seguir sin derramar una lágrima, porque ya no aguanto todos éstos sentimientos. Porque cada vez me es más difícil mantener la compostura y no derribarme ante ti.

-porque el dolor que siento al tenerte cerca, es mucho. Porque el miedo que siento cada vez que no estas a mi lado, es mucho. --bajo mi mirada y tallo mis ojos y así evitar que algunas lágrimas caigan, siento la interrogante, triste y confusa mirada de Shin-chan sobre mí-

\- sabes por qué me duele tanto, Shin-chan? --le miró sonriendo tristemente-- es porque estoy enamorado de ti, Shin-chan. Es porque sin darme cuenta mis sentimientos pasaron de ser cariño y amistad al amor y deseo. Y no te miento Shin-chan cuando te digo que te Amo, porque esa es la verdad.--le sonrió triste.

Bajo mi mirada, me es muy difícil decirle y mirarle a la vez, pero no me detengo, no. Yo sigo diciéndole las cosas, sólo que ahora sin mirarlo. Sólo que ahora ya no aguanto las ganas de llorar.

-desde aquella vez que empatamos contra Seirin, mis sentimientos y mi forma de verte cambiaron, y luego de unos días me había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti, de que esa sensación que provocabas en mí, no era más ni menos que Amor.

Le miré y le sonreí, Shin-chan está sorprendido y algo avergonzado por mi repentina declaración. Pero rápidamente volví a bajar mi vista. Y proseguí.

-cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos me sorprendí porque a mí nunca me había interesado los hombres, es más hubieron chicas que llegaron a gustarme, pero nunca pasaba de ahí, nunca había sentido lo mismo que por ti. Me sorprendí tanto por mis propios sentimientos que incluso había llegado a pensar que solo era algo pasajero, que solo era algo que ocurría por el simple hecho de estar en la etapa de la "adolescencia" pero al darme cuenta que lo que sentía no era para nada pasajero y que cada vez crecía más y más me aterré. Me aterré al pensar que me abandonarías si supieras de mis sentimientos, asique decidí crear una especie de muralla, una muy alta y grande cosa de que jamás te enteras de mi amor a ti. Pero solo logré hacerme daño a mí mismo, Shin-chan.

Le miré rápidamente y proseguí.

-Cada vez me enamoraba más y más de ti, hasta el punto de ya dolerme, hasta el punto de sentir mucho miedo. Y no me malinterpretes, Shin-chan, no hay nada de malo en enamorarse de ti porque tú eres una persona increíble, inteligente, ágil, y aunque tú eres un completo tsundere, eso te hace ver más...tierno. Lo malo era que Yo me enamoré de ti, que Yo, siendo tu mejor amigo, me enamoré. Pero hasta aquí llegué, Shin-chan, yo ya estoy en mi límite, Shin

Guardé silencio un momento mientras intentaba detener mi llanto, pero no lo conseguía. Me sentía tan débil.

-yo lo siento Shin-chan, yo…yo sólo. .quería seguir estando a tu lado...sniff...sniff...yo solo quería seguir viéndote sonreír...sólo quería seguir pasándote el balón a ti...seguir siendo de tu confianza...pero so...solo te terminé engañando Shin-chan...yo...yo...te mentí. ..yo hice todo lo que pude para dejar atrás todos éstos sentimientos y volver a ser como antes…per…pero no pude...yo.....por favor…por...favor...no me odies...no..  
__

-Solo eso...te pido...por favor...no me odies...no me...od_

No pude más y lo abracé. Lo abracé fuerte, lo abracé entre llantos.

-Takao.... --Susurre en su cuello.

Yo, no puedo creer que haya sido tan ciego como para no haberme dado cuenta antes por todo lo que pasaba Takao. Yo, enserio tengo que ser Idiota, Maldición!!

-Cuando te escuché decirme que ya no podrías estar más conmigo me dolió, Takao.

Takao se tensó e intentó decir algo, pero ahora fui yo quien le dije que se callara y me dejara terminar de hablar.

\- en verdad me había dolido, pero no se compara con el dolor que habrás sentido tú, Takao. --dije mientras le acariciaba la nuca--Realmente nunca creí escucharte decir eso, jamás desde que te conocí.

Volvió a tensarse.

-No sabía que yo causaba ese tipo de sentimientos en ti, no sabía que yo era alguien muy importante en tu vida. Ni mucho menos pensé que te causaría tanto dolor. Es más, nunca creí ser lo suficientemente "bueno" como para merecer tanto cariño. Nunca creí que podría haberte lastimando de aquella forma.  
Porque sí, en cierta forma soy yo el causante de todo ese miedo que hay en ti, de todo ese dolor.  
Y créeme Takao, que esa nunca fue mi intención y sé que tú también lo sabes pero, de alguna manera siento que tengo parte de la culpa, por no haberme dado cuenta.-Por no haber hablado antes.  
Esto último lo dije en su oído. Takao se estremeció y-aún entre mis brazos- aun con miedo pronunció un "-Shin....chan?"

-sabes? Takao, yo también llevo un tiempo e-ena-morado de ti...

 

Le digo con timidez cerca de su oído. Takao se sorprende y se separa de mí, lo suficiente como para poder ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas y con un gran sonrojo. Le miro sonriendo. Enserio este chico no es humano, no puede verse tan jodidamente adorable ¡¡Incluso cuando llora!!

-sh-shin...chan.? --Me llama confundido y nerviosa a la vez.

-no eres él único que se ha sentido de esta forma, Takao. --suspire y volví a hablar--Yo también tuve miedo de que me rechazaras, Takao. Yo también tuve mucho miedo de perderte y que te alejaras de mí para siempre.

-Eres la única persona que ha estado a mi lado, quien me ha aceptado tal cual soy. Quien soporta mi terco carácter y que, sin importar cuantas veces intente alejarte, siempre estuviste ahí, el único, que hacia todo tipo de tonterías y me hacia reír, o que me molestabas solo porque te gustaba mi reacción. Y, sin siquiera pedirme permiso, te convertiste en alguien "especial".

Te dije acariciando una de tus mejillas, las cuales se tiñeron de un color carmín al entrar en contacto con mi mano, te sonreí como solo a ti te sonreía.

-yo nunca podría odiarte, Bakao, admito que a veces eres un maldito dolor de cabeza, pero nunca te odiaría, ni mucho menos te alejaría de mí, Takao. Porque yo Te Amo Kazunari.

Te dije mirándote a los ojos y con una leve sonrisa. Tú solo te sonrojaste más de lo que ya -de por sí- estabas.

-lo...lo...di-ces...en...serio...Shin-chan?  
-te parezco la clase de persona que jugaría con algo como esto, Takao.  
-no...

Y te besé. No me pude resistir. Te besé la manera más dulce que pude, tus labios se sienten suaves y dulces, igual que como los imaginaba, solo que sin duda alguna se siente mejor que en mis fantasías.  
Terminé el beso por la falta de aire. No fue un beso de esos...como se dicen...ah sí, apasionantes, sino más bien uno tierno y suave. Uno con el que pudiera transmitirte confianza y claro, todos mis sentimientos.

Me separe de ti solo unos centímetros, los suficientes como para ver tu reacción: mejillas totalmente rojas, ojos amenazando con llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad, y con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro. Zip, sin lugar a dudas, me gustas más cuándo sonríes, aunque llorando también te ves adorable.

-Shin-chan...Te Amo

Me dices con una gran sonrisa y con algo de timidez, y deduzco por el calor que siento en mis mejillas que me he sonrojado.

-Yo también Kazunari

Le digo y vuelvo a besarlo, solo que esta vez sus labios se mueven contra los míos haciendo de este beso uno un poco más íntimo que el anterior, pero sin llegar a mayores.  
Takao pasa sus brazos por mi cuello y yo abrazo su cintura, acercándolo mas a mí, profundizando un poco más el beso, hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire.

Maldición, se veía jodidamente adorable, tanto que si no me detenía, le terminaría haciendo el amor aquí mismo.  
Takao río divertido y yo le miré confundido.

-Shin-chan…tu realmente eres...el amor de mi vida

Dices sonrojado por tus propias palabras, y yo aprovecho que aún sigues abrazado a mí y te tiro hacia mí y te robo un beso, susurrándote un "-tú también" al oído, logrando que tanto tú como yo, nos sonrojemos.

-Shintarou, Kazunari la cena ya está lista!! Bajen a lavarse las manos y a sentarse!

Nos avisa mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta, sorprendiéndonos y haciendo que nos sonrojáramos de golpe. Tú reíste divertido por mi reacción mientras yo le decía a mi madre que ya bajamos

Un último beso y nos dirigimos hacia el comedor.

-Kazu-nii! Nii-san!! Mamá se enojara si no se sientan.  
-hai~~ le sonreíste  
\- qué esperas Shintarou, a cenar.  
-eso, eso Shin-chan a cenar!! -Decías cual niño infantil  
-yo me siento junto a mami!! Gritó Yukii corriendo junto a mamá  
-ya, entonces yo me siento junto a Shin-chan.  
Me sonreíste divertido, yo solo me senté a tu lado como si nada, solo para molestarte  
-Tsundere!!! Gritaste riendo, siendo acompañado por mi madre y hermana  
-cállate Bakao... sonreí  
-eehh eres malo Shin-chan

Todavía tengo miedo Shin-chan, pero aun así seguiré estando a tu lado, seguiré sonriéndote alegremente, seguiré haciendo mis tonterías con tal de sacarte una que otra sonrisa y de hacerte reír, seguiré lanzándote los mejores pases, aún así seguiré amándote, así es Shin-chan te seguiré amando hasta la última gota, lo seguiré haciendo hasta el final. Ya escuchaste Shin-chan! No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente.

Acaso está mal enamorarse? Y si se trata de tu amigo? Porque en lo que a mi concierne es normal enamorarse, y en lo que a mí respecta todos tenemos derecho a estarlo, a experimentar ese bonito y doloroso sentimiento, sin mencionar que uno no elige de quien se enamora, en dado caso contrario pues, me importa una mierda lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Me da igual.

Porque a mí lo único que me importa; es permanecer a tu lado, Shintarou.

 

KaryTaiga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> se aceptan pedidos

**Author's Note:**

> estos shots están subidos en una cuenta de AmorYaoi como también, en una cuenta de wattpad. En dichas cuentas están publicados bajo mi tutela, en otras palabras, son de mi pertenencia


End file.
